The Dungeon of Love
by CrimsonCreeper
Summary: Summary is inside. Please read and review! GAARAXSAKURA


**The Dungeon of Love**

**Summary: Sakura is in a serious relationship with Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. But when she finds out that she's pregnant, and a surprise person comes back to Konoha, everything changes. **

**Hey you guys! This is my first story - I hope you guys like it, and I hope that I actually finish this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, just this idea and... Yeah. You know.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

The endless search for Sasuke was extremely tiring for me, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumak, one if my closest friends. We searched far and wide, only to return to Ichiraku Ramen, sitting on the stool broken-hearted. Well, I was at least. Naruto was ready and pumped to go search for Sasuke again.

But I wasn't broken-hearted about the fact that I had been in love with Sasuke and he just left like that. I was really upset inside that I had to spend my days wasting my time, looking for a boy I knew I'd never find again.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura," said Naruto, slurping some noodles. "We'll get him next time."

"No we don't."

"Don't ever say that!"

I looked up, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's been five years. We've searched everywhere and we still haven't found him. He could be anywhere now."

"Yeah. So much has happened the past five years... I guess we won't ever see him again..." Naruto replied. I knew he really didn't agree with me, but being best friends, he wanted to make me feel better, although I don't know how him being sad would ever make me feel better.

But other than that, Naruto was right. A lot has happened within these five years. Naruto left for two of them to train with Jiraiya. I stayed to train with Tsunade, the Hokage of our village. When Naruto returned, Gaara became Kazekage of Suna. Then you ask me, _what does that have to do with what you are talking about_? Well I'll explain. Along the course of the five years since Sasuke left, Gaara apologized for what he did when we were twelve. We became friends, and then we became... Well... Boyfriend and girlfriend. Now that we are seventeen we actually take our relationship seriously. In fact, the last time we saw each other (about a month ago) things got a _bit _too heated up. That night I lost my virginity, and so did he, and that's when we knew that we loved each other a lot. The bad thing was that we were so taken away by the moment that we didn't even bother to use protection.

I took three pregnancy tests, and all came out positive. I even used a pregnancy test at the hospital, and that came out positive. So I'm extremely sure that I'm.. Pregnant. It is so hard for me to process it, though. I'm seventeen and already I am ready to give birth to a baby? There is no way in hell that I would ever go through with abortion and I didn't even want to go through nine months of carrying extra body weight and giving birth just to give it away right after. I decided I'd keep the baby and be the best mother I could possibly be. I knew it wouldn't be easy.

The thing that scared me the most was Gaara. Would he leave me because of this? And if he didn't, what would his village think of him, a seventeen year-old and already a father? He's a kazekage. He had to be more responsible than that. I didn't want him to be angry with me either.

But why would he be angry?

I needed to tell someone - to get advice. I needed to ask someone close and dear to me what I should do...

I sighed loudly, getting attention from Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey! Hey you guys! You guys!" I heard Ino screaming from down the street. As she ran down the street, she attracted men's looks, something that usually happened when she walked by. "Hey you guys. I just came back from shopping." She held up a few shopping bags from some boutiques that were located near the ramen stand. Lord only knows how she ran down the street with that many bags in her hand.

"Hi, Ino."

"Hey, Ino!"

"We just got back from looking for Sasuke. Again." I said, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, when are we just going to give up?"

"Never!"

At that point I decided that it was time to tell them both that I was pregnant. They were both close to me and they were both here, so I it was best to tell them.

"You guys, let's go on a walk."

"Uh... Okay?" said Ino.

Naruto looked confused but agreed to go to the park with me and Ino. When we reached the park, sat down on the benches, I began to get all serious.

"I asked you guys to come here because... I wanted to tell you something. Something really serious."

"Go ahead. Shoot." said Ino.

Naruto nodded.

"Don't judge me for this or anything."

My eyes began to well up. I didn't know whether the moment was getting really intense or my hormones were going out of whack, but whatever it was, I felt really horrible at that moment.

"You guys... I'm pregnant."

After moments and moments of silence, I felt more and more nervous.

"Who's the father?" Naruto asked, staring at the ground.

I looked up in amazement, as Ino punched him straight in the jaw. Naruto yelled and fell back. They were playing around, of course.

"Naruto! It's Gaara, of course!" she screamed, making me cover my ears. Then she calmly sat back down on the bench, and asked, "Was the sex good? I've always wanted to know what Gaara was like in bed."

The next to stand up was Naruto. Instead of punching Ino, he threw a rock at her head. Ino winced in pain.

"That's not something you should ask a pregnant woman!" then he sat back down, calmly. "And of course it was good."

I stared at Naruto with fish-eyes. "Naruto...?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

I chuckled softly. "Seriously, you two. What should I do?"

"Call Gaara tonight and tell him," suggested Ino.

"And don't get an abortion."

"Uh, yeah, what Ino said," Naruto chimed in.

"I'm worried that he would want to leave me because he can't be a Kazekage and a seventeen year-old father and then he'll hate me and he'll hate Konoha, and Suna and Konoha will go into this war and everyone will die!"

Ino covered my mouth before I could even add a syllable.

"Shut up, Sakura!" she ordered. "That will not happen. Gaara is above that!"

"He definitely is - after all, he loves you. Nothing could possibly get in the way of that." that was the smartest thing that Naruto has ever said, which amazed both Ino and I.

After everyone calmed down for a little, I sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it. Tonight."

* * *

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Gaara." Sakura smiled over the phone.

(A/N: Gaara gets a little out of character around Sakura. Because he loves her so much! 3)

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Um... Well..."

"Sakura?"

"Remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Yeah. How could I ever forget?"

"We didn't use a condom. Right?"

There was a pause. Far worse than the silence I felt when I was with Ino and Naruto. It was dreadful, just listening to Gaara breathing on the phone, not saying a word.

"...Oh."

"Yes, Gaara."

"Are you sure you're... You know. Pregnant?"

"Pretty much, Gaara."

"Are you okay, at least?"

"Fine, Gaara."

"Would you stop saying my name?"

"You liked it when we were -"

"Sakura!"

I laughed. "Okay... I'm sorry." After a minute I asked him what we should do.

"I'll stay with you, Sakura. There is no way on earth that I'd leave you. We'll discuss this later. Kankuro is knocking on my door. I have to go."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll see you this Friday. I believe it's best that we see each other sooner."

"That's fine too. Thank you."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

* * *

**So. How did you like that? If you have any suggestions or ideas that I could use for this story, please send me them. I'm not say you have to, you could just do it if you want and you're bored and you know...**

**Anyways, thank you so MUCH for reading! Please send me reviews! It means a lot to me! **


End file.
